


Little Red

by ItsMe_Basil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Collars, Derek Calls Him Red, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Good Alpha Talia Hale, Kinks, Knotting, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Past Abuse, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Scent Marking, Scenting, Service Top, Size Difference, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski is Soft, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Subdrop, Subspace, mate bond, more tags to come, omegas aren't treated like people, too many kinks to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe_Basil/pseuds/ItsMe_Basil
Summary: His voice is soft and so full of emotion as he asks, "are you going to keep me?"Derek looks down at where Stiles is running his finger back and forth over the lines running through Derek's palm."You haven't given me a reason to not want you here," Derek settled on."I don't want to go back," Stiles whimpered, hiding his face in Derek's shoulder and pulling his knees closer to his chest.Derek rubbed at his arm, trying to sooth the omega's fears. "I'm not sending you back there," Derek said, squeezing the boy's hand. "You'll never go back there, okay?"
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 23
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Derek presented as alpha, he'd locked himself in his room for three days. Not because he was ashamed of the title -alpha was something everyone strived to be- but because of his family. 

The Hales were of good stock. Not only was his mother an alpha, but so was his grandfather, three cousins, his uncle and then himself. It was unheard of. 

But his family were the type to make a big deal of it anyway. They threw Laura a party when she presented as beta, and alpha was so much more, Derek had dreaded what his family would do. 

And he had every right to. After three days of hiding with his tail between his legs, his uncle Peter had yanked him from his room and forced him out to celebrate. 

What was worse than the very public celebrations was when his mom brought up omegas. Derek still hasn't gotten over it. The embarrassment of something like that not only being brought up by his mother, but in front of everyone around them. 

Which was why, when Cora presented as alpha just three years later, Derek had agreed to take her to get an omega. He knew their mom would make a big deal about it, and neither sibling particularly liked being the center of anyone's attention. 

Derek drove and Cora hummed to the music. The road leading up to the omega house was dirt, huge trees on either side cooled the air, blocking the sun. 

"Could this place be any more off the map?" Cora grunted. Theyd been driving on this one lane road for ten minutes now with no sign of the house coming into view. 

"Nobody wants to step out of their house in the morning and see an omega home across the way," Derek sighed. 

Cora didnt say anything to that, but both alphas let out a shocked little noise when someone stumbled from the trees and into the road. 

Derek slammed on the breaks, the boy in the road yelped. "Jesus!" Derek barked, stopping the car inches from the boy, who stood frozen in front of them. 

"Is that..?" 

Derek narrowed his eyes at the boy. There was a collar around his neck. Omega. Derek uncapped his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. 

"I almost hit you!" He sneered. The omega's heartbeat lurched and he stumbled back as Derek stalked forward. The boy was covered in bruises. The skin under his collar was raw and irritated, his cheek slightly swollen and a sick green color. 

His bare arms looked like someone held him too tight. Derek's frown deepened. 

"Where'd you come from," he demanded. He knew the boy most likely came from the omega house, which didn't paint the place in good light. Some omega houses were actually omega mills, and it was hard to tell until you got there. 

The boy's eyes flickered to the way he came and he swallowed thickly. The collar was too tight. 

"Come on, then, you're going back," Derek huffed, reaching for him. He wasn't about to get caught with a runaway omega. 

That got the boy moving. He jerked back, stumbling over his feet. "Dont take me back," he begged. 

"Dont make me chase you," Derek growled, knowing that's exactly what the omega was going to make him do. 

He spun around and dashed off. Derek wanted to stomp his foot in irritation. Instead, he sighed heavenward before running after him. 

the omega had long legs, and Derek had no doubt that if he had been healthy, he'd probably outrun Derek. But he wasn't, and Derek made good time. He snatched at the omega's wrist and pulled him to a halt. 

"I told you not to make me chase you," he snapped, yanking the omega when he struggled. 

"Please don't take me back," the boy sobbed as Derek half dragged the boy by his wrist. "Please, I can't go back!"

Derek grunted and stopped, yanking the boy close before bending down and scooping him up. The omega yelped again as Derek hefted him onto his shoulder. 

That seemed to stop his struggling. He hung off his shoulder and sobbed into his lower back as Derek made the trek back to the road. 

Cora was still waiting in the car when he got there. It took a bit of work to get the omega into the back seat, and all the while he was begging Derek not to take him back. 

He slammed the door when Derek got into the car and started driving again. 

Cora turned in her seat to look at the now quiet omega, taking him in and scowling. 

"He come from the omega house?" Cora asked. 

"Probably," Derek huffed. Cora made a face. 

"He looks like he wouldn't have made the trip back to town," she said, still looking back at him. "You're just going to give him back?"

"Have to," Derek grunted. Cora turned back in her seat to look at him instead of the crying omega. "Its most likely an omega mill. They're over populated and most of the time the omegas are sick and dying."

"I thought people were doing something about that," Cora huffed. 

"Trying to," Derek corrected. "But people think if they buy the omegas from the mills, they'll be saving them, but really they're just funding the mills. Its a vicious cycle. Its better to just let the mills die out."

Cora doesn't say anything to that, but Derek can tell she's not happy about it. Neither is Derek, but its the way things are. 

"We'll drop him off and go somewhere else, okay?"

Cora just nods and slouched in her seat. It takes another ten minutes before they reach the omega house, and Derek is unimpressed. 

The buildings are old and run down, siding missing and roof patchdd with pieces of tin. The yard is dirt and there's a fence around the whole place. Theres two dogs chained to the front porch, and they're barking like crazy. 

"Lets get this over with," Derek huffed, climbing out of the car. Cora follows and Derek opens the back seat. The omega moves to go to the other side of the car, but Derek grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out. 

"Please, don't! I don't want to go back-" Derek slams the door shut and holds fast as the omega struggles to pull his wrist free. 

"Do we have to?" Cora asked, sounding pained at the omega's whimpering. 

"Do you want him?" Derek demanded, getting irritated with the omega pulling and hitting. 

"I wanted a girl," Cora winced. Derek grunted, nodded, and dragged the omega towards the building that looked like the office. 

The dogs got more aggressive as they neared and Derek barked a growl that had them -the omega included- quiet and whimper. 

He pushed the door open and stepped into the large and dirty room. Derek tried not to breathe in the scents permiating the air. 

"Lost something," Derek said, seeing the tubby man behind the table made desk. 

The man looked up and his features darkened. The omega was gripping the hand Derek had wrapped around his wrist, his hold desperate but not actively trying to pry his fingers off. 

"My apologies," the man said, turning to Derek as he stood. "He's a flight risk. If he's caused any trouble-"

"Its fine," Derek interrupted. "Found him on the road."

"Thanks for bringing him back," the man said, stepping around the table and reaching for the omega. 

The omega took a step back, a whimper caught in his throat. At the last second, Derek stepped in front of him. The tubby man took a step back, looking up at Derek in confusion. 

Derek inwardly punched himself in the face. "Let me see his papers."

The man looked a little surprised. "Uh, sure," he said, stepping away and returning to his desk. 

The file was thin and it slapped onto the desk. Derek didn't let go of the omega's wrist, knowing the instant he did the boy would take off again. 

"How much for him."

"Are you sure you don't want to look around?" The tubby man asked. "We've got omegas that might be better suited-"

"I don't want to see anything else," Derek practically barked. He didnt want to see the other omegas. Didnt want to see how they looked in comparison to the omega in his hold. 

Derek didn't really care the price, but it was low for an omega. He paid it with his card, snatched up the file and turned to the omega, who looked just as shocked as the tubby man. He looked apprehensive and frightened too. 

"You got anything you need to get?" Derek asked gruffly. The omega shook his head. 

Back outside, Cora was leaning against the hood of the car. She straightened when she saw the omega being pulled behind Derek. 

"I thought you didn't want an omega," she said. 

"I don't."

"You bought him?"

Derek opened the back seat, gently shoving the boy inside and slamming the door behind him. 

"Didnt you just say buying into the mills keeps them running?"

"Get in the car and shut up," Derek growled, dropping behind the wheel. Cora did, and then they were off. 

Derek knew of another omega house a couple towns over, and he hoped it was better than the one they'd just been to. 

The omega's file sat in the door beside his chair. 

When they reached the omega house, Derek looked at it with relief. This one was a professional house. The building was sharp and new, and the yard was green. No dogs and no patches. 

The two alphas climbed out of the car, and Derek snagged the omega as well. He didnt doubt the little thing would bolt the second they entered the building if Derek left him in the car. 

They were greeted by a blonde woman at the front desk and taken into an office for questions. Most of them directed at Cora. What temperament, boy or girl, age range. 

When that was all taken care of, Cora was taken back to find her girl. Derek and the omega sat in the lobby and waited. 

The omega was a timid thing, jumping at any sudden noise or movement. His heartbeat was in constant flutter, and he stank of anxiety and fear. 

But he was curious too. Derek caught him looking around the lobby the way one would look through a museum; taking in every little detail with rapt attention. 

When the back door opened some thirty minutes later, the omega jumped again beside Derek. 

Cora came out with a small excited smile on her face, and behind her was an omega girl. She was short, strawberry blond and pretty. She held herself the way an alpha would, with her chest out and chin raised, but Derek knew she wasn't one. 

"Lets get going," Derek decided, standing to his feet and holding the boy by the wrist. He wondered if he'd need a lead for the omega, if he was so flighty. 

"We've got to go to the store and probably take them to Deaton," Derek said, side-eyeing the omega boy before looking at the girl. "Should get her looked at too, just to play it safe."

Cora nodded and the four of them left. Compared to the girl, the boy looked homeless. He was wearing what Derek could only describe as an institution blue cotton t-shirt and grey sweat pants. 

He was definitely underweight, covered in bruises. The girl though, was wearing actual clothes -a grey floral flow-y blouse and a dark maroon skirt- her hair done up prettily. It looked like she even had some make-up on. 

The omegas were in the back seat, and Derek drove them over to the store to pick up anything they might need. 

Omegas could get expensive, but Derek and Cora didn't have to worry about money. The girl walked beside Cora easily, comfortable in her own skin and in the store. 

The boy, was not. 

Derek growled irritably, tugging the boy along. It wasnt uncommon for omegas from mills to not be socialized. The boy was either jumping into Derek's side at any noise, or Derek was having to tug him along when he stopped to stare at something. 

His hands are shaking too, and Derek worries he might have to take the boy outside, the panicky way his heart is beating fast queuing Derek in on the possible meltdown. 

"Lets meet up at the car," Derek said. Cora nodded and took off towards the female section. Derek tugged the omega to the male section. 

The omega took everything in with wide eyes as Derek walked to the section that held collars and leads. 

The black collar the omega was wearing was too small, hard leather and uncomfortable looking. 

Derek takes the boy to the suede collars, knowing suede was just as durable but a lot softer on skin. 

He scowled at the selections. He didnt know why there were so many designs and colors. glancing over at the omega, he saw the boy blinking up at the section with red collars. 

Without thought, Derek grabbed a deep red collar and a matching lead. Having only one hand free, Derek handed them over to the omega. 

"Hold this," he said. 

"Okay," the omega said softly, grabbing the soft suede in his hand. Derek lead him down the isles, picking up things the omega will need right away. He'll come back later to get anything he might forget. 

He gets omega safe shampoo and conditioner, handing them to the omega. Then getting soap, a brush, tooth brush and toothpaste. 

The omega needed both hands, so Derek keeps a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't think the boy will run, but its when you let go of a flighty thing that it runs, so Derek keeps ahold. 

They go to the clothing section and Derek picks out a couple plain tshirts, some jeans, and pair of pajamas. 

Derek subtly takes his queues from the omega, grabbing the colors he looks at a little longer than others. He really likes red. 

He can't get red jeans and the shirts come in black, grey and white, but Derek grabs the red flannel pajama set, and a dark red sweater. The boy holds it all to his chest. It seems to calm him, having something to hold. Derek isn't worried about him having a meltdown any more, but he's still jittery and anxious. 

Derek gets a pack of socks and has to find the tag of the omega's underwear to see what size to get him. The omega lets out a little noise of embarrassment as Derek steps up behind him, grabbing the band of his underwear and tugging it up to check. He did the same for his jeans. 

Then its shoes, and Derek makes the boy sit on the bench, his arms full of things and Derek drops to his knees, using the cheap shoe sizer to get the sizes before grabbing a pair of black converse. 

Finally, Derek takes the omega to the front counter. The omega dumps everything onto the counter, Derek's hand placed on the back of his neck to keep him from running off. 

the girl behind the counter looks at the omega, then looks judgemental at Derek. Derek knows what it looks like; that Derek is an abusive alpha. 

He clenched his jaw as the girl rang them up. He paid the total, grabbed a bag and handed it to the omega before grabbing the other and heading outside. 

Once at the car, Derek fished out the new collar and lead. 

"Come here," he ordered gruffly. He brought the omega in front of him, keeping him between himself and the car. He doesn't think the omega's heart has settled since Derek almost hit him with the car. 

"I'm not going to chase you all over the county," Derek said, reaching for the black collar. "If you run im going to catch you, and then ill hobble you, understand?"

The omega's eyes widen a little, heartbeat going impossibly faster and he swallowed loudly. 

"I-I understand," he said, voice tight. Derek nodded and unbuckled the collar. the omega instantly took in a deep breath, and Derek wondered if it had cut off part of his air supply. He wouldn't be surprised. 

The omega rubbed at his bruised neck with a grimace. Derek let him as he shoved the old collar into the shopping bag and ripped the tags off the new one. 

"This stays on at all times," Derek said, wrapping the red around his throat and buckling it. The omega nods again. Derek hooks two fingers into the collar to make sure its loose enough all around before grabbing the lead. 

He clips it in and then grabs the bags to put in the trunk. Cora and her girl come out not long after with about three times as many bags. They're on the road again, heading to Dr. Deaton. 

He'd rather get everything out of the way now so he can get the omega settled. 

The female omega has a soft blue collar on, it looks like its made from something soft. Something for looks, most likely. 

They reach Deaton's and thankfully, the doctor is free to check the two out. Cora goes first with her omega, and Derek sits down in the lobby, the red lead wrapped around his fingers. Its a ten foot lead, so the omega can stand over by the fish tank on the back wall. 

Derek wondered if he's ever seen fish before. It doesn't seem like it. The boy's attention is taken on every fish, the glowing pink, green and blue rocks at the bottom, the lazy flow of the plants. 

The check up for the female lasts about forty-five minutes, and the whole time, the omega stares at the fish. 

Then the door opens and the boy jumps and stumbles back a little. Deaton comes out, speaking to Cora. 

"Alright, who's next?" Deaton asked, looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Derek stands and follows after the doctor. the omega is forced to follow with the lead. 

Once in the exam room, Derek drops the file on the table. "Hes from a mill," he said. Deaton glances over at the omega, not looking surprised. 

"Hop up onto the table and take your shirt off," Deaton said, voice soft. The omega slips onto the table stiffly, spine straight and muscles tense. Derek steps up and unclips the lead. 

The omega takes his shirt off, but holds it to his stomach. Deaton grabs a few things before stepping up and beginning the check up. 

He starts with checking his heart and lungs with a stethoscope, telling the omega when to breath, to hold and then release before writing something on an official looking paper in a new file beside the old one. 

Then he looks at eyes, ears and nose. He put medical blue gloves on and checks his mouth, looks his teeth and gums over, has the omega lift his tongue. He uses a q-tip to swab at the back of his throat and the omega gags and coughs, turning his head away. 

"I know," Deaton said sympathetically, dropping the q-tip into a bottle to test later. "It doesn't feel too good."

He checks the boy's tonsils, poking at the sides of his neck and frowning a bit. Everything he does, he writes down. 

Derek keeps out of the way, leaning against the wall in front of them with his arms folded over his chest. 

Deaton checks his mobility, rotates his shoulders and wrists, bends his elbows. Does the same with his legs. 

"He's missing the tip of his finger," Deaton hums curiously. Derek raises an eyebrow and pushes himself off the wall, stepping over to see. 

Sure enough, on his right hand, his middle finger is gone from the first knuckle up. Deaton holds the omega's hand, checking the scar on the tip where it looks like it hadnt healed properly. He probably didn't go to a hospital when it happened. 

Derek can see the suture scar, its jagged and pink. "Do you get aches in your finger at all?" Deaton asked. 

"Sometimes," the omega said. "When its cold."

Deaton nodded, like he had assumed so. He doesn't ask how it happened, but he has the omega flex his middle finger and prods at the skin to make sure its healthy. 

"Alright, go ahead and lay down."

The omega does, looking uncomfortable and ready to bolt. Deaton checks his stomach, notes when the boy winces or tenses, and then has him stand. 

"He's an adolescent," Deaton said. "I'd say between seventeen and nineteen years old. He's malnourished and most likely dehydrated, so I'll send him home with supplements and some medication."

The gloves get changed out and Deaton quickly shoves his hands down the front of the omega's pants. The boy yelps, cheeks turning pink as Deaton checks him out. He goes the same in the back, and the omega lifts up onto his toes in an attempt to get away from Deaton's probing finger. 

"Okay, go ahead and put your shirt back on."

Deaton throws his gloves away and writes in the file while the omega quickly puts his shirt on. 

"He needs his vacations," Deaton started. "I don't think he's had any of them. I'll also need to take a couple samples of blood, and a urine sample to test and see if he's got anything we need to treat."

"Okay," Derek sighed. He knew the omega most likely needed a lot of treatment, and knew the bills would begin to add up, but there wasn't much he could do about it. the omega needed to be healthy, and he was now Derek's responsibility. 

"The file says he's a flight risk, so I'd like to get him microchiped," Deaton continued. 

"Microchipped?"

Deaton nodded. "Its a little chip injected just under the skin. Its a tracker of sorts, connects right to your phone, so if he runs off or gets lost, you can find him. It'll also have your contact information on it, so if he's picked up, they'll call you."

"Sure, why not." It would be easier if Derek had the ability to track the omega with more than just his nose. 

"I'll get the samples and run them while we vaccinate," Deaton said. "We should get the results within thirty minutes."

Derek just nodded. Deaton handed the omega a cup and gestured to the little closet sized bathroom. The omega disappears inside and comes out a little while later with half a cup. Derek doesn't have to be a doctor to know the boy is severely dehydrated. 

Taking the blood samples turns sour fast. The omega is apparently squeamish, and Derek ends up having to hold his arm out when the omega refuses to. 

"Its only going to hurt a little," Deaton promised. The omega whimpered, turning his head and digging dull nails into Derek's forearm. The needle goes in and the omega yelps and tries to pull his arm back, kicking and hitting. Derek hopes he's not a biter. 

Deaton takes three vials of blood and then replaces the needle with a cotton ball and a bandaid. The omega scowls down at it, poking at the cotton ball peaking through the sides of the bandaid. 

"Leave it be," Derek said. The omega yanks his arm away, dropping his head like a scolded puppy. 

"Sorry," he says, voice tight. Derek doesn't respond, but he stays close while Deaton starts the tests. 

He comes back with a handful of vaccines. Derek keeps his hands on either shoulder, holding the omega to his front to keep him from wiggling away from the needles. Deaton is quick, jabbing the needles into his upper arm one after the other without letting the omega work himself up between. 

A bandaid is placed over the injection site and then its time for the microchip. 

Derek's eyebrows raise at the size of the needle. Its huge, Derek can see into the needle, and knows it was going to bleed quite a bit. 

The omega saw it too, and he lost his shit. Derek struggled to hold the boy on the table as the omega yelped and shouted, thrashing and kicking. Derek almost lost his grip a few times, and Deaton gets kicked in the gut and thigh once or twice. 

"Stop!" Derek demanded, eyes flashing red. The omega freezes, pinching his eyes closed. Derek quickly pulls him off the table and into the chair pressed against the wall. Derek forces the boy to sit and then promptly sits on him. 

The omega hits and thrashes under him, crying out and begging, hyperventilating. Derek just grabs his right arm and brings it to his front, holding it to Derek's stomach and keeping it immobile. 

"Okay, go ahead," Derek nodded when he got a good enough grip on him. He has the omega's legs pinned down so he won't kick Deaton. 

"Please, stop, I don't want it, please!" The omega sobbed into Derek's back. Deaton sticks the needle into the soft side of the omega's forearm and the boy fights harder. Derek pulls at his pain if only to keep him from thrashing. 

Then Deaton pulled the needle out and a steady stream of blood dribbles out. 

"Hold this," Deaton said, placing a square of cotton to the sound. Derek uses his other hand and presses it into the omega's arm while Deaton goes about getting another bandaid and cotton ball. 

The omega is crying still, hand holding Derek's elbow tight. Derek doesn't let go of the other hand until the bandaid is secured and then he gets up. 

He pulls the omega up too and leads him back to the table. Deaton drops everything into a red biohazard box, takes his gloves off and washes his hands. 

Then he looks over the test results. 

"We'll have to put him on a couple antibiotics," Deaton hums. Unsurprisingly, Deaton says the omega's got a couple parasites, and a virus Derek won't even try to pronounce. 

"The other tests are running, and those will take a while longer to get the results back."

"Other tests?"

"Checking for any genetic predispositions," Deaton said. "Most omegas from mills have a lot of health problems that can be passed down. So I wouldn't breed him until we know for sure."

Derek nodded. He wasn't planning on breeding him. 

"Also, I'd suggest taking vitamins and minerals, and a supplement to help regulate his heat cycles as well."

Derek leaves the exam room with both folders, a pamphlet on what foods will help the omega in gaining weight, what symptoms to look out for in case something was missed, and other medical information Derek will need, as well as a bag full of medication and vitamins.

"What'd you guys do to him?" Cora asked when they finally came out. The omega is still a little wet on the cheeks, eyes red-rimmed and sniffling. "Sounded like you were murdering him."

"He doesn't like needles," Derek grunted. He had a hand on the back of the omega's neck, thumb rubbing back and forth to help calm him down. He feels bad, putting the omega through all that, but it needed to be done, and Derek would rather it be done sooner than wait for something to become worse. 

After Deaton, they head home. Derek's got a small cabin sized house further back along the property, so he drops Cora and her girl off, helps them take their bags up to the porch and then goes to his own home. 

"Mom will want to see him," Cora said as Derek was walking away. 

"He's overwhelmed," Derek called back. "He needs to settle before he sees anyone."

With that, he climbs into the car and takes the dirt road further back, behind the pack house. Its a five minute drive to his own house and when he gets there, he parks and climbs out. The omega does too, and Derek takes the lead and the bags from the trunk, stuffing the papers and folders under his arm and climbing the stairs to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Its not much to look at, house wise. Its open concept, with a loft over the kitchen and bathroom for the bedroom. 

The front door leads into the living room, which has a three seater couch, a coffee table and a TV with shelves for movies and books on either side. 

The kitchen is small, but the appliances are all normal size. Once both are inside, Derek locks the door and unclips the lead on the omega's collar. He sets it down on the coffee table and then steps into the kitchen to set everything down on the small round table. 

"If you're going to stay here, you're going to follow the rules," Derek said, digging through the bag. The omega nodded mutely, eyes taking in everything the same way he did when he was in the omega house lobby. 

"Stay inside unless I'm out with you," Derek started. "And no running off. Don't answer the door. If you use the last of something, write it down so I can get it at the store, pick up after yourself, and don't leave piss on the toilet."

"Okay," the omega said. He hadn't moved from the spot Derek left him. 

"If you break the rules, there's going to be consequences," Derek continued, and the omega stiffened a bit. Derek took in his bruised neck, arms and face and sighs. "Come here."

The omega hesitates only a moment before he walks over. Derek grabs his chin lightly, forcing the boy to look at him in the eyes. 

"I'm not going to abuse you," he said firmly. "I'm not excessive, but if you break the rules you're going to have a punishment."

"Okay," the boy nearly whispered. Derek brought his hand from the boy's chin to the nape of his neck, careful of the bruising and squeezing softly. 

"Now, let's take care of this," he said, turning to the bags on the counter. The omega nodded, standing beside Derek, waiting to be given a job. 

Derek gives him the toiletries. "Bathroom is behind you, if you need to move things to get your stuff in the shower, you can. Leave the toothbrush and paste on the sink." 

The boy nodded and left. Derek inwardly cursed when he realized he'd forgotten to buy the omega deodorant, so he walked to the fridge and wrote it down on the magnetic notepad. 

He grabbed the bag full of clothes and the box of shoes and climbed the stairs up to the bedroom. He'd have to see about getting another dresser, but for now he'll just put the omega's clothes in the drawers with his own. 

He doesn't take the tags off, and leaves the receipt on the dresser in case something doesn't fit. He'll have the omega try on the pajamas tonight and the clothes tomorrow, and then return anything he doesn't fit. 

Its close to dinner, and Derek realizes neither him or the omega has had anything to eat all day. 

Derek goes down stairs with a pair of the omega's underwear, socks and his pajamas and sets them on the bathroom sink before heading for the kitchen to make dinner. 

"Are you allergic to anything?" Derek asked, deciding to just make egg burritos. Hes too tired for anything fancy. 

"Peppers make my stomach hurt," the omega said softly. Derek nodded. He didnt think the boy would know if he was allergic, omega mills don't really test for anything. But maybe later, Derek can get Deaton to test for allergies. If the omega will hold still for the needles. 

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

Derek nodded and scrambled four eggs in a skillet. He added cheese and some of the left over cooked ground sausage before rolling it all in two tortilla wraps. 

He plated them after toasting and then dropped the plates onto the table. The omega hesitated only a second before sliding into the chair opposite Derek and lifting the burrito from the plate. 

Derek watched subtly as he ate. The omega looked over the burrito and then took a small bite. His eyes widened a little, and he did something Derek had only ever seen Cora do with food. 

He gave a little shoulder dance and took a bigger bite. Derek hid the slight upturn of his mouth by taking another bite of his own burrito. 

"Good?" Derek asked. The omega looked up at Derek, cheek full of food as he chewed. He nodded, taking another bite before he'd finished chewing the first. 

Derek finished when the omega was half done, so he pulled the paperwork over to look through. 

He left the file Deaton gave him, knowing the doctor had explained most of it to him. He opens the file the mill handed over. It had the basic information on the omega. 

Derek frowned down at it, or more accurately at the name scrawled on the top. 

"How do you pronounce your name?" Derek asked, glancing up at the omega. 

"Stiles," the omega said after shoving his food into his cheek. 

"That doesn't look like thats how its pronounced."

The omega blushes a bit in realization and embarrassment and he chews a little and swallows. 

"Um, that's uh, its Mieczysław, but, I go by Stiles."

Derek nodded, snagging a pen from the middle of the table and scrawling the nickname out. 

"What's... your name?"

Derek blinked, realizing he hadn't actually told the omega yet. He flips to another page, glancing up at Stiles to see what he'd been smelling off the boy since he picked him up. Anxiously fiddling with his hands under the table, looking nervous, like asking would get him in trouble. 

"Its Derek," he said, returning his eyes to the file. He could see Stiles nod a little to himself, though the anxiousness never left his scent. Derek wondered if it was always this constant or if it'd mellow out with time. 

The file says the omega is seventeen, it lists his birthday as just April, no parents. Both said likely to be deceased. 

Its not surprising. Most mills get their omegas from the system. Derek reads on, finding the mill had kept a detailed record of how many times Stiles had tried to run, and the punishment inflicted. Derek clenched his jaw and shut the folder before moving on. 

His eyes caught Stiles' right hand, where his middle finger ended at the first knuckle, and wondered if it had been an accident or if it was a punishment. 

He grabbed the pamphlet on the microchip and took out his phone to create an account and activate the chip. 

It was easy to do, and after he punched in the chip number Deaton had gave him, it brought Derek to a profile for both him and Stiles. 

Derek filled himself out first, then moved to Stiles. He used the nickname, gave his age, birth month, and when asked for the day, Derek pressed a random number and moved on. 

There was an option for a picture, but the boy looked like he fell down a flight of stairs, so Derek decided to just fill out the description box. 

Then it was done. The chip was activated and Derek could see the little red mark on the map that put Stiles in his house. 

Next was organizing the medication. He had a sharpie out and labeled the lids with when and how much. The vitamins and minerals had B-2, L-2, D-2. The medication for the virus had B-1, D-1. Antibiotics were three at breakfast, supplements were four at dinner. 

Once the lids were labeled -it was easier than looking at the labels on the side of the bottles- Derek set them on the kitchen counter by the coffee table. 

He pulled out the pills Stiles needed to take with dinner and filled a glass with water before setting them beside Stiles' plate. 

After he was finished, Derek had him shower, making sure to show the omega how to turn on the shower and change the temperature. 

He then carefully took the bandages off his inner arm and bicep, checking on the puncture sites before moving to his right arm. He knows the puncture wound on that arm is going to take longer to heal. 

"We'll put another bandaid on it when you get out of the shower," Derek decides, already picking at the edge to get a grip. "Be careful with the soap."

Stiles nodded, his hand hanging lovely as Derek held his wrist. His snipped middle finger catches Derek's eye, but he returns to removing the last bandaid instead. He'll ask about it when the two aren't tired. 

He removes the bandaid and cotton ball and grabs a new bandaid from under the sink before leaving and shutting the door behind him. 

While Stiles was showering, Derek washed the dishes and put them on the drying rack before scooping up all the papers and files and heading to the stairs. 

He can still hear Stiles in the shower, so he quickly puts everything in the bottom drawer of his desk, which is pressed up against the far wall. He's back down stairs when Stiles finishes. 

When he steps out, he's in his red flannel pajamas, hair slightly damp and fluffy. His collar is darker from the water, and even though it isn't possible, the boy looks better. Like the bruises aren't as daunting to look at now that he's clean. 

Derek takes a second to check over the microchip injection, noting it doesn't look inflamed, and covers it with the bandaid. 

Its close to nine thirty, and although Derek can stay up for at least another hour, its been a long day, so he leads Stiles up to the bedroom. 

"You'll sleep here, at least until other arrangements can be made," Derek said, nodding for the side of the bed furthest from the stairs, right beside the desk. 

Stiles nodded, and as always was hesitant in moving. But he climbed into the bed, hugging the edge and laying on his back. Derek raised an eyebrow, seeing how uncomfortable he seemed to be. 

Derek stripped to his boxers and slid into the bed as well, keeping his back to Stiles and flicking off the bedside lamp. 

He doesn't sleep. Derek stays awake and listens to Stiles. How his heart pounds -its always so fast with anxiety- how his breathing is uneven and too quiet, like he's purposefully trying to make as least amount of noise as he can. 

It takes close to an hour before Stiles shifts, rolling to his side, which brings him from the edge of the bed. He settles a little more, and Derek can hear everything beginning to even out. 

Derek waits a while longer before he lets himself fall asleep, but he's not worried about Stiles waking up in the middle of the night and running. Derek's always been a light sleeper. 

He does wake up later that night -or rather early that morning, when Derek checks the alarm clock beside him. Its almost three. 

He wakes up to wet, and Stiles wakes up a couple seconds later, heartbeat wild. Derek frowned and rolled over to see the omega sitting up, hands shaking. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered, sounding mortified. Derek scents the air quietly, and he sighs a bit when he smells urine. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles continued when Derek didn't say anything. Derek's silence seems to ratchet up the anxiety, and suddenly there's tears and panicky breathing. "I didn't mean to."

Derek carefully climbs out of bed. "Its okay," Derek manages, walking over to Stiles' side of the bed. 

The omega is obviously upset, and smells humiliated, so Derek decides making a big deal about it isn't the way to go. 

Instead, he pulls the blankets off Stiles' legs. The smell is stronger now, but Derek ignores it. He smells so dehydrated, the smell almost burns. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Its okay, Stiles, it was just an accident," Derek assured, guiding Stiles out of the bed. "Lets get you cleaned up, Little Red."

He helps Stiles out of his soiled pajama bottoms while Stiles unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands. "Just leave it on the bed, I'll take care of it."

Once the boy is completely naked, Derek takes him down stairs to shower again. He holds Stiles' hand the whole way down. 

Derek leaves him in the bathroom and returns to the bedroom to strip the bed. He takes the bundle of sheets and blankets down to the back door, which leads to a mud room where Derek's washer/dryer combo is. 

While the wash is going, Derek returns upstairs, actively ignoring the embarrassed sniffling coming from the shower. 

The mattress is wet. Derek will need to get it cleaned, or maybe even get a new one. He sighs, deciding the two will have to sleep on the couch tonight. 

He pulls on a tshirt and sweat pants before grabbing a change of underwear for Stiles. He grabs a black shirt and decides to add more clothes to the grocery list on the fridge. 

He returns downstairs just as the shower turns off, and knocks on the door. 

"I've got your clothes," Derek said through the door. He hears Stiles stsp close and twist the handle. Derek steps in, seeing his red-rimmed eyes, the thick blue towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

Stiles stays silent as Derek helps dry him off, then steps into his boxers when Derek holds them open. Derek gets a good look at his junk while kneeling in front of the naked omega. He's small, about the length of Derek's middle finger. Definitely not uncommon in male omegas. 

Stiles is still embarrassed. Derek doesn't say anything, and helps him into his shirt. A new bandaid is applied to the microchip injection site, and then he leads Stiles out into the living room. 

He pulls the omega into his side on the couch, and Stiles brings his legs up, leaning against Derek's side. His legs lean against Derek's thigh as well, the omega sitting as small as he can. 

Derek curls an arm around him, trying to comfort the boy. His other hand rests on his stomach, yawning a little and slouching a bit. 

"I'm not upset," Derek said, knowing the boy needed to hear it. "Accidents happen, its nothing to worry about, okay?" 

Stiles didn't say anything, just ducked his head a little into Derek's shoulder. Derek sighed, reaching over with his other hand to grab Stiles' right hand. 

His fingers brush against Stiles', momentarily thumbing at the end of his middle finger before squeezing his fingers. 

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Stiles shook his head, the humiliation heavy on him. He was twiddling his fingers against Derek's, mapping out the alpha's palm and digits nervously. 

"What happened then?" Derek asked softly, not wanting to come off as upset or accusatory. 

"I didn't mean to," Stiles said softly. 

"I know," Derek said, wondering where all this patience was coming from. 

"I was-" Stiles halted. "I was just- just scared."

"Scared of what," Derek prodded. Stiles curled his fingers around Derek's, then uncurls them and runs his fingers along Derek's palm. 

"Everything," he whispered. Derek sighed a little and squeezed the omega further into his chest, resting his cheek on Stiles' head. 

It doesn't take long for Stiles to break the silence again. His voice is soft and so full of emotion as he asks, "are you going to keep me?"

Derek looks down at where Stiles is running his finger back and forth over the lines running through Derek's palm. 

"You haven't given me a reason to not want you here," Derek settled on. He hadn't wanted an omega, but so far, Stiles wasn't terrible. It was still too early to tell if this would work out, but he wasn't going to say anything about it to the boy tonight. 

It was his first night, Derek was aware there was going to be a few problems while he adjusted. 

"I don't want to go back," Stiles whimpered, hiding his face in Derek's shoulder and pulling his knees closer to his chest. 

Derek rubbed at his arm, trying to sooth the omega's fears. "I'm not sending you back there," Derek said, squeezing the boy's hand. "You'll never go back there, okay?"

Stiles only nodded, tucking himself further into Derek's side. Derek listened to the omega falling asleep before he let his head fall to the back of the couch. 

*-*

Derek woke up a few hours later to Stiles fidgeting in his sleep. The sun was just peaking through the trees, the room around them a soft golden haze. 

The omega had shifted in his sleep, laying on his side with his head pillowed on Derek's stomach, nose pressed close to Derek's bellybutton. 

Derek lifted his head from the back of the couch, wincing at the stiffness of his muscles before glancing down at the omega. 

He was dreaming. His legs kicking haltingly, fingers seizing. He let out a short puff of air, warming Derek's belly. Derek watched, transfixed as the boy's body moved. 

He mumbled something, his face scrunching up. Derek brought his hand to Stiles' hair, carding his fingers through the strands. 

"Quiet," Derek ordered softly, eyes flashing with the command. Stiles settled with another puff of air against his stomach. Derek continued running his fingers through Stiles' surprisingly fluffy soft hair. 

The bruises on his face were a sick blend of yellows and greens with splotches of purple near the middle. The one on his neck was still red, though its turning darker now than it was when Derek first saw him. 

The bruises on his arms are also fading to a lighter green color -those bruises not as deep. Derek wondered briefly if there was anything he could do about the mill Stiles had come from, but he brushed the thought off. 

Even if he did somehow shut the mill down, there were however-many omegas there, and more than likely, they'd be taken to another mill, or sent to a shelter. There was no way of knowing if they'd get a better hand than the hand they'd already been dealt. 

Derek sighed softly, the hand that wasn't playing with the omega's hair moved to gently grab Stiles' right hand. He frowned at the missing tip of his middle finger, the poorly healed scar at the end. 

Another twenty minutes passed before Stiles began waking up. Derek watched as his breathing became a little uneven, his heartbeat speeding up slightly. He stretched and then blinked his eyes open. 

"Hungry?" Derek asked. Stiles' eyes widened when he realized his head was still on Derek's stomach, but instead of moving, he froze. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Derek brushed his hair once more before pushing Stiles gently to sit up. 

Derek stretched as he walked to the kitchen, leaving the omega on the sofa. He made a mental list to go to the store and have the mattress cleaned. 

He threw the sheets into the dryer before wadding the wet blankets into the basket to take out to the back to hang up. Then he made breakfast. 

He left Stiles' eggs without peppers, and cooked up some bacon and toasted some bread. 

"Come eat," Derek hummed, setting the plates down at the table. Stiles got up from the couch, still in just his boxers and tshirt, and sat down. 

Derek shoveled his eggs into his mouth, already thinking about which company he should call about the mattress. 

"Are-" Stiles' aborted question had Derek raising an eyebrow, noticing the omega hadn't touched his food. Stiles glanced up at him for just a second before returning to his plate. "Are you mad at me?"

Derek set his fork down and swallowed, shaking his head with a sigh. "I told you, Red, it was just an accident."

Stiles glanced up at him again, not looking convinced. Derek finished eating, then grabbed the pills the omega needed to take at breakfast and set them down beside Stiles' plate. 

Then he made his way to the living room and picked up the phone to call the cleaning company. 

"We're going to go back to the store," Derek said when he'd hung up. Stiles was finished with his food and had just finished swallowing his pills with the glass of water. "You can't live off of what we got the day before."

Stiles' heartbeat got a little faster at that, anxious yet again. Maybe Derek should look into getting the omega CBD oil or something. 

"Okay," Stiles said softly. 

Derek had him go upstairs and get dressed while Derek grabbed a shirt from the pile folded on the dryer in the mud room. 

He kept the sweatpants on, too tired to slip into jeans. When Stiles came back down, the two put on their shoes, Derek clipped in the lead and the two left. 

Stiles was just as flighty and anxious as he was the other day. Derek kind of wished he'd left him at home, but he didnt trust the omega not to run off or get into trouble. 

Everything was still so new to Stiles, having not been socialized. Derek still had the boy's words in his head as he lead Stiles to the clothing racks. How he was afraid of everything. 

This time around, they grabbed a cart, and Derek gestured to the rack of pants. "Go ahead and pick a couple," he said. He told him what size he was and watched as Stiles anxiously looked at the jeans and khaki pants. 

He snatched two pairs of khakis and threw them in the cart before stepping away like the wall of pants were going to fall over on him. 

Derek glowered at the few looks he received from other customers. None of their business, and making false assumptions. 

Derek grabbed another pair of jeans, throwing them in the cart as well before moving further towards the shirts. 

This time, when Derek gestured to the clothes, Stiles flicked through the hangers, still barely touching them in case, and pulled out a graphic shirt that had a trex with a grippy stick, crying about not having long arms. 

Stiles looked to Derek, and when Derek nodded, he dropped it into the cart before stepping back again. Derek huffed, nodding to the rest of the clothes. 

"Pick out what you want, Stiles," he said. "Whatever you like."

Stiles obviously wasn't comfortable with having a say, but Derek didn't want the omega depending on him to make all the decisions. 

By the end of it, Stiles was setting clothes into the basket with only slight hesitation. Whenever he was done with a certain section, he'd step back so he was closer to Derek, and the alpha would move them along. 

He was still anxious, but giving him something to do helped. Derek grabbed a few other things the boy would need -namely deodorant- and then they headed for the check out counter. 

Stiles crowded up against Derek's side, eyes flitting around him, taking everything in too fast. Derek was glad he had ahold of the lead. 

Derek heard the couple behind him mumbling quietly about Stiles' behavior. The woman scoffing at how Stiles wasn't standing calmly next to Derek like 'a good omega should'. 

Derek loaded the conveyer belt with their things when there was room, trying to ignore the two betas. Betas never understood the relationship between alpha and omega, but they had been correct with Stiles' behavior in public. 

"Look at him," the male said softly, not realizing Derek was a werewolf. "He's been punished enough times, you'd think the bitch would learn at some point."

That was said slightly louder, like the man didn't care if anyone heard. Stiles did hear, his body stiffening. Derek silently prayed he didnt have a meltdown and rushed to the chip reader. 

He swiped his card and snatched up the four bags of groceries with one hand, all the while inwardly cursing the couple still making comments about how Stiles was a bad omega. 

Stiles' anxiety steadily mounted, and by the time they made it to the front door, Stiles was freaking out. Derek tried to pull him along, but Stiles wouldn't move, so Derek walked towards him. 

Stiles matched him step for step backwards, hands coming up to yank at his collar, panic setting in. 

"Stiles-"

Derek dropped the grocery bags and rushed the omega, grabbing his arms and pulling them to his sides before wrapping an arm around him, pinning him to Derek's chest. 

"St-stop," Stiles gasped, struggling against Derek's hold. "Let me go!"

"Calm down," Derek ordered. They were causing a scene. Derek tried ignoring the judgemental looks as Stiles sobbed into his shoulder, his struggling dying down. 

He didnt let the omega go as he scooped up the bags and rushed to the car. He shoved Stiles into the passenger seat and put the bags in the back before getting into the drivers seat and pulling out of the parking lot. 

Stiles was still hyperventilating, tears in his eyes not yet falling. Derek reached over and unclipped the lead before squeezing the back of his neck, trying to sooth the omega. 

By the time they got home, Stiles was mostly calm, and Derek got him inside with little effort. He could smell that the cleaning company had done their job while they were away, so Derek herded Stiles upstairs to the bed. 

The sheets were on the bed, so Derek tucked him into the bed, knowing the blankets were still hanging up outside. 

"Stay here," Derek demanded. Stiles just tucked his face into the sheets, curling up on himself. He looked to be out of the worst of the panic, so Derek went back downstairs and pulled his phone out. 

Talia would know what to do with the omega, but Derek didn't want to involve her, especially when she had a whole pack house full of people to take care of. 

The whole reason Derek moved out was because it was too much, so he knew Talia felt it too. Instead, Derek went to Google and sat on the couch. He tried to find websites on omega behavior, on how to socialize, the behavioral problems most mill omegas dealt with. 

Many of the articles were helpful in how to socialize omegas slowly, what signs to look for when an omega was getting overwhelmed, and even how to drop a new omega so that they'd trust their alpha and calm down. 

Derek switched apps, texting Cora a quick message about her girl. He wondered if Stiles had ever been dropped before. If it was a mill thing, or if even omega houses refused to drop their omegas. 

Cora responded, saying Lydia had been dropped while at the omega house, and when Derek asked if she had behavioral problems, Cora said no. 

Derek sighed and got up to make lunch. Dropping Stiles could level out his anxiety. Derek realized while he was cooking, that Stiles had only stopped smelling anxious when he was asleep. His heart was constantly fluttering while he was awake, and Derek wondered if that was as damaging as it sounded. 

So Derek finished making lunch -penne alla vodka with ground beef and a side of broccoli- and set both bowls on the table before making his way upstairs to get Stiles. 

Stiles followed silently, exhausted still after the meltdown. Derek grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and walked to the kitchen table, setting it on the floor by Derek's chair. 

"Come kneel," Derek said, sitting down. Stiles' heartbeat skyrocketed and he took a small step back. "You're not in trouble, Red, just come here."

Derek reached a hand out, expectantly. Stiles didnt move, then slowly reached forward and set his hand in Derek's. 

"Good," Derek praised, pulling him closer to the pillow at Derek's feet. "Now, on your knees."

Stiles did as he was told, but he still looked ready to cry again. Derek kept his hand, but used the other to card fingers through the omega's hair. He continued the soft petting until Stiles' body relaxed slightly. 

"Have you ever been dropped before?" Derek asked, the hand in his hair moving to his chin, forcing Stiles to look at him. 

Embarrassment flooded Stiles' scent as he shook his head, body tensing. 

"Okay," Derek said, collecting his thoughts. This isn't the first time he's dropped an omega, but its the first time it hasn't been sexual. Derek wanted Stiles calm, to trust him, and bringing sex into it so soon wouldn't give Derek the results he wanted. 

"I want you to allow me to take control," Derek said, collecting both Stiles' wrists in his left hand, settling them on his thigh. "I want you to relax, and let me take care of you, okay?"

Stiles gave the barest hint of a nod, a wary anticipated look in his eyes. 

"Use your words."

Stiles blinked, lips parting softly with a soft woosh of air. "O-okay."

"Good," Derek smiled, squeezing the omega's wrists. With his right hand, Derek picked up the fork and speared some of the penne alla vodka, before bringing it to Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles searched Derek's face, still anxious, and slowly opened his mouth. While he chewed, Derek ate as well. Stiles didnt try to take his hands back when Derek let them go in order to card his fingers through his hair, and Derek smiled before feeding him another bite.

"You're doing such a good job for me," Derek soothed, voice soft and low. Stiles' body relaxed in increments, first with the sagging of his shoulders, the loosening of his spine. He settled more firmly on his legs. Derek smiled, scenting the omega through his hair and down to the nape of his neck. 

Stiles' eyes were slightly unfocused now as Derek fed him, letting Derek take complete control. Eating this way takes a while longer than if Stiles ate himself, but this was important for them. 

They were close to finishing when there was a knock at the front door. Stiles blinked, eyebrows furrowing and Derek set his fork down. 

"Quiet," Derek hummed, half to Stiles and half to the person at the front door. He ran his fingers through Stiles' hair. "You're being so good, Red."

Derek glanced up at the front door, scenting the air and holding back an eye roll. From the sound of it, Peter wasn't planning on going away. 

Not wanting to continue this while his uncle was right outside, he let Stiles refocus, still on his knees. 

"You did so good," Derek praised, running his fingers through his hair before helping Stiles to his feet. 

His legs were a little wobbly, so Derek guided him to the couch. He took his time getting Stiles situated, wrapped in one of the throw blankets Derek had before making his way to the front door. 

"What do you want, uncle Peter?" Derek demanded, opening the front door. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at the greeting, a knowing smirk on his lips. "Your mother's been talking about your new omega," Peter said. "She's a little upset you haven't brought him over."

"For a good reason," Derek grumbled. "Tell mom I'll bring him by when he's settled."

He didnt wait for Peter to reply, and shut the door on his face, making sure to lock it before making his way to the couch. He sat down and tugged Stiles softly into his side, running soothing fingers down his arms. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked after a moment. Stiles' heartbeat was already so much slower -not so fluttery. His anxiety had ebbed away, and had yet to return. 

"I've never done that before," Stiles said softly, body sagging against Derek's. 

"They never dropped you where you were before?" Derek asked. Stiles shook his head, reaching for Derek's hand resting on his lap with both hands. 

Derek held his hand out for the omega, letting him play with his fingers and trace lines into his palm. It seemed to soothe Stiles, and it felt nice. 

"How did you end up there?" Derek asked. Stiles shrugged with one shoulder, pressing his thumb into the middle of Derek's palm to force his fingers to curl inward before releasing the pressure. 

"It- it happened a long time ago," Stiles said. "Its a little fuzzy."

"Thats alright," Derek smoothed over, feeling Stiles beginning to tense all over again. Stiles glanced up at him, searching Derek's face for something before returning his gaze to their hands. 

"I think this happened then," Stiles said, voice contemplative as he lifted his middle finger from Derek's, where he had their hands pressed together. Derek's palms were wider than Stiles', but the omega's fingers were slightly longer. 

"When I was taken to the House," he continued. "Everything about it is hard to remember. I only get pieces."

"Taken?"

"Or dropped off?" Stiles shrugged. Derek frowned at the choice of word. He brushed it off. There was nothing Derek could do about it now. Stiles was with him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is going to be a little weird. Figured I'd give you all a brief plot outline so you can determine if you want to continue reading or not. 
> 
> So, the US has a very bad view on omegas, they treat them more like pets or slaves, but other countries don't. Stiles wasn't born in the US, and Derek -although raised to believe its okay for omegas to be treated like this- doesn't really like it.
> 
> Derek is in the stage of personal growth where he's realizing things he's thought and taught as normal are wrong, but because of his family and surroundings, he's elected to ignore the problem and hopes it goes away. 
> 
> But don't worry, Stiles fixes that. 
> 
> Back to the plot, they fall in love, Derek finds out about Stiles' family and we get a little family out of them and also an escape from the country! 
> 
> You guys really liked the first chapter, I'm glad! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
